Grow Up
by MidnightChiller13
Summary: From nothing to greatness, is it all that Dani could want? This sudden change in status brought a little too much attention to her and throws her in for the loop. Somebody unlikely decides to keep a close eye on her, but he's not the only one. Will Dani's bring greatness or tragedy? First Sherlock fic. Don't hate if it's horrible. Reviews welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I shouldn't be uploading this because I haven't updated the others. That's only because I've lost all inspiration for those and I'm running on the inspiration for this.**

**This is going to be hard for me to write, but don't kill me if you think characters are too OOC or you hate how it's written. Helpful advice is welcomed!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own my OC. Everything else you recognize is owned by BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

"Um, Lestrade?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is there a kid looking at the body?" John whispered.

"Just because I'm about 17 years younger than you doesn't mean I'm a child, sir." The girl called over to John, her eyes never leaving the body. She was obviously listening to the conversations around her.

Sherlock was off who knows where and hadn't showed up here yet. He was going to have a fit when he saw the girl. Lestrade and John walked over to said girl. Greg seemed absolutely fine with a 14 year old girl examining the body of the victim.

"What do you have?" Lestrade asked leaning forward.

"Victim was murdered. Overdose of drugs."

"If it was an overdose how is it murder?" Anderson walked up next to them. The girl rolled her eyes.

"I was getting to that. Don't let your stupidity get in the way. The victim was given multiple different drugs. The needle mark where the heroine was injected was forced. The nose is bruised. Cocaine was given. The throat is red where a hand was and the jaw slightly dislocated. Pill drugs were forced down the throat. Now the question is why would somebody waste drugs on the victim when they could be selling it on the black market?" The girl inquired.

"Oh my… It's a mini Sherlock." John whispered shaking his head.

"Anderson move away from the body. You're contaminating it. Lestrade? Why is she here?" Sherlock waltzed onto the scene.

"She's helping, since you decided to show up late." Lestrade responded smirking.

"Oh! I got it! It was an experiment! Though the drugs are close to the true form of the original each drug has been altered and they used the victim as a lab rat to see the effects and how much it would sell on the market!" The girl exclaimed before acknowledging Sherlock.

"Hi! The name's Danieta Harris. Call me Dani. It's easier to say." She held out her hand to Sherlock. She was about five feet, six inches (my knowledge on the metric system is weak. So stick with my American measurements), she had straight, dark brunette hair pulled back in a pony tail that went to her lower back. She wore no makeup at all. John thought that all teenagers wore makeup. Dani had dark blue framed glasses and a few small blemishes on her face. She wore a green t-shirt that said "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry", jeans, and converses. Dani was a nerd.

Sherlock looked skeptically at her hand before giving a small smile and shaking it, "Sherlock Holmes."

"Alright, Mr. Holmes-"

"Please, call me Sherlock." John gave him a strange look.

"Alright, Sherlock. Anything I miss?" She smiled at him.

"Well, you forgot to identify the victim's age, occupation, power in society, etc." He listed off a few things.

"I left those for you. I couldn't leave nothing for you to deduce." She took a step back.

"He's looks to be a basketball player in high school; long legs." Anderson added his input.

"Shut up, Anderson!" Dani and Sherlock said simultaneously.

"This is a little creepy, isn't it? She's like the younger, nerdier, more feminine, version of Sherlock." John mumbled to an amused Detective Inspector.

"Actually it is kind of scary."

Dani's P.O.V

I listened to Sherlock as he told the victim's life story. I had heard the military man mumble to Greg that I was the girl version of Sherlock. I could see a few similarities, but I saw a lot of differences.

Tilting my head up slightly, I scanned the area for anything "out of the ordinary." I had a feeling something was getting ready to go down. I looked to Sherlock at my left. He was texting someone. Everyone else seemed preoccupied with one thing or another. I quickly snuck away to an abandoned factory I spotted earlier that was just a few average adult body lengths away. I moved just in time because just as I slipped out of sight, John walked over to Sherlock.

I pushed on the half rusted door slowly as to not make too much noise. I slipped inside and grabbed out my gun. Lestrade had given me a permit for one. Yes, please trust a 14 year old with a gun.

I moved into a filthy hallway and listened. A few doors down I heard some shuffling and voices. I pressed my ear piece on, "Lestrade-"

"Where the hell did you go?! You can't sneak off without telling someone, Dani."

"Yes, dad," I mocked, "But listen. You know there's an abandoned factory not too far to your left. I think I found some drug dealers. I'm not sure if it's the killer or not. Give me five minutes then bring some officers in. I don't know how many there are but it sounds like at least five. 'Kay, got to go. Don't want to get caught."

"Dani!-" I turned the ear piece off and slowly moved closer to the "Door of Destiny" as I'm calling it.

John's P.O.V

Apparently, Dani's an orphan that Lestrade found at a crime scene awhile ago. They tried to put her into foster care, but she had begged them not to. She was currently under the protection and care of Scotland Yard, but no one in specific was her legal guardian. I walked over to Sherlock to tell him about Dani when I saw she wasn't with anyone else at the scene.

"Sherlock?"

"What is it, John?" He asked looking up from his phone.

"Where's Dani?" I looked around again.

"She's right-… I don't know." Sherlock looked honestly confused.

Sherlock and I shared a look then jogged over to The D.I.

"Did you happen to see Dani?"

"I thought she was with you."

"Obviously, she's not."

"Well-" someone began speaking to him through his ear piece, "Where the hell did you go?! You can't sneak off without telling someone, Dani." Lestrade paused to listen to the temporarily missing girl.

"Dani!" He started urgently, "That sneaky girl! She's gone into a nearby factory and she's found some drug dealers inside." He stated angrily.

"Well, are we going to go get her?" I asked.

"She said to give her five minutes."

"Are you really going to listen to the orders of a teenager?" I exclaimed concerned for the safety of our new friend.

"She obviously knows what she's doing." Sherlock added nonchalantly while loading his pistol.

Three agonizing minutes passed when we heard gun shots. Lestrade sent officers over to the location of the shooting. With hesitation Sherlock and I bolted to the factory.

Dani's P.O.V

"Sorry for setting your meth lab ablaze!" I shouted to the dealers from behind a crate filled with who knows what. I leaned over it just enough to shoot one of the dealers elbow causing him to drop his gun. I took this opportunity to run out of the lab and into the hallway. They weren't far behind. I tripped and fell to the disgusting floor as Scotland Yard burst through multiple doors and surrounded the drug dealers.

I sat up and yelled at the top if my lungs over the noise, "EVERYBODY OUT NOW UNLESS YOU WANT TO GET BLOW TO PIECES!" That got everyone moving. I tried to get up but there was no room to move in a sea of feet. I felt someone pick me up off the ground and run out of the building just as the meth finally got hot enough to explode. The force made its way to my rescuer and I and it pushed us to the ground. I rolled a few feet away from my knight in shining armor and saw it was Sherlock. He looked fine except for a few scratches. I got up and held out my hand for him. I helped him up. We made our way back to the group.

"Dani, you idiot!" Lestrade came rushing over with military man whose name is apparently John.

"Nice to see you too." I smiled at him.

"What were you thinking? You could've died!" He was acting like an overprotective father. Didn't he have his own kids to mother?

"That's what people do." I crossed my arms.

"Let's get you over to the paramedics, Dani." John started to lead me over.

"Nope. Never. Can't make me go over there. They're evil." I stayed planted to my spot.

"Bad experience?" Sherlock asked with a smirk. He knew the real reason and he knew that I knew that he knew.

"That's an understatement."

"Come on before you lose too much blood." John dragged me along again.

"I'm not bleeding…" I trailed off, "Oh, hey look. I am." Apparently I was shot about once in my right forearm, once in the ball and joint of my right shoulder and forearm and once in the back along my spine somewhere.

"Geez. These guys had terrible aim. Alright. I'll go to get the bullets out but one of you three need to stay with me. I don't need to be placed in a mental ward because I stabbed a paramedic with a tweezers when they tried to take me to the hospital." They all chuckled.

"You think I'm kidding, don't you?" I quietly accused them. Sherlock offered while John gave him another strange look and led me to the paramedics. The adrenaline finally dropped and that was when the pain settled in. Sherlock had to hold me down to keep me from biting the paramedics. They apparently couldn't use a sedative because inhaling burning meth then using a sedative could put me in a coma. This was going to be a long night…

* * *

Me: Thanks for reading! Review! Give advice! Please! *puppy dog eyes*

Sherlock: Don't do that. You look desperate.

Me: But I am...

Sherlock: *face palm*

Dani: WHERE AM I? I don't know where I am!

Me: *sigh* Ok. I need to go explain to Dani where we are. Hopefully she'll calm down cuz she read fanfic.

Sherlock: Fanfics?

Me: Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLY CRAP! I UPLOADED A SECOND CHAPTER! I also fixed some things in the first chapter because I obviously wasn't thinking when I was writing it.**

**So enjoy chapter two! Much longer than the last. Also beware because I probably will only be uploading on weekends because of school.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing you recognize except for my OC Danieta and other random characters I made up. Sherlock and co. belongs to the BBC and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

I sat on Lestrade's desk at New Scotland Yard scratching at the gauze on my shoulder. Lestrade sat in his chair looking through old case files while trying not to push me off his desk.

"Did you take your medications?" He asked picking up another beige file.

"Yes," I lied smoothly.

"You know it'll help stop the pain." Drat! He's getting good at telling when I'm lying.

"But it doesn't hurt that much anymore." I scratched at the gauze again before Greg slapped my hand away.

"You were shot two days ago. The pain doesn't automatically go away." He paused in his lecture when Donovan knocked at the door.

"Freak's here." She stated.

"Sally, if you call him a freak again I'm going to have to kick you." I said sweetly.

Donovan glared slightly before giving a fake smile and walking away.

I hadn't seen John and Sherlock since the drug dealers. The buffoons were now in custody and getting ready to go into rehabilitation. I wonder if they remembered me. Usually people have trouble remembering me if I'm not with them constantly. I don't mind it; I like to think that I can make people forget I'm there when I'm sneaking around. I smiled to myself and looked up when Lestrade got up from his chair and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I moved to go with him.

"You stay here, I'll be right back." He was avoiding the question. There was something he didn't want me to see.

"I want to see John and Sherlock though." I put on an innocent tone and I'm pretty sure I saw is façade flatter for a moment.

"You can see them later. I've got to go now. Don't you dare move from my office, Danieta." Oh man, there was something he really didn't want me to know. He rarely used my full name. To follow him or not to follow him; that was the question. I hopped off his desk and peered through the door window and saw Tweedledumb and Tweedledumber standing guard. I quickly devised the first part of Operation: Scatter and decided to wing the rest.

I opened the door and casually walked out.

"Hey! You can't leave!" Anderson shouted at me.

"What do you mean I can't leave? I'm going to the bathroom." I turned around and put my hands on my hips.

"Oh… Nothing! You-… Just go, but be right back!" Those two were complete morons.

I rolled my eyes and began walking in the direction of the restrooms before quickly going to a nearby staff member.

"Hi, could I borrow your laptop, please?"

"Uh… Yeah. What for?" He was nervous, obviously new. He had seen me with Lestrade before but hadn't gotten any information on why I was here.

"Just some research for a project at school." Ha! I didn't go to school anymore…

"Alright. I'll be back with it." He turned away and quickly walked off. He obeyed my orders without question. Good, he didn't want to get on Lestrade's bad side. The rookie could serve me well in the future.

Rookie returned moments later with his laptop.

"Thank you…" I looked at his name tag, "Stevens. You can be off now."

He nodded awkwardly and went off again. I opened up the laptop and went working to track Lestrade's movements. He was with Sherlock and John and I'm guessing it was just the three of them since he left the forensics team behind and many other officers. I found them in downtown London. Maybe they were obtaining information, but the way he wanted me to keep out of it says it's something more serious.

My eyes briefly glanced at the clock on the device; they darted back again when I realized I was gone for more than ten minutes and the Tweedles were going to be looking for me in order to keep their jobs. I shut the laptop closed and started running quickly and quietly. I passed by one of the secretaries that keeps hold of the stuff I leave here. She was a good ally and had a good taste in pizza.

"Hey, Ms. Miranda? Did I leave one of my messenger bags here? I need it." She nodded and led me to her office. I nearly tripped over a plant I had named Geoffrey on the way there. Geoffrey was one of my regular enemies. See? This is how bored I get here at the office.

I thanked her then ran off again stuffing the borrowed device into the bag. I needed to get out because Donovan would defiantly start warning people now to catch me if they see me. I ran into the stair well and down three flights of stairs. Well, more like ran down one and fell down the other two. Finally making it to the doors I sprinted out and turned into an alley way a block or two down and hid behind a dumpster and some trash cans. I leaned forward putting my hands on my knees and started coughing violently. I opened my eyes and paused in hacking out my lungs when I heard something wet hit the ground. It was blood. I tried not to go into a panic attack as I searched my messenger bag for water. I triumphantly pulled out a water bottle and chugged half of it. I knelt down on my knees and pulled out my phone this time.

"Okay, so they were approximately 34 miles from the Yard when I last checked. They didn't seem to be moving so if I'm lucky I can get to their rendezvous point just before they leave." I grumbled to myself as I checked Google Maps.

I successfully got a cab the first time and made it in time to a block before my point of destination. I winced at the pain I had caused with the extra stress of the muscles as I got out of the cab. My legs ached as I forced myself over to the building they were or are still in. Sneaking inside I followed the voices of the three familiar men. The building was a fancy looking hotel that I didn't bother to get the name of, but the strange thing was that nobody seemed to notice the sweaty teenager waltzing into the hotel. I shuffled closer to the room they were in and listened as tried to lean over a little wall table with a lucky cat statue and a glass vase filled with daisies.

"-Listen. I have no affiliation with the girl; never even heard of anybody named Danieta." A gruff voice defended.

"Well, we have information from witnesses saying that you were there on the scene when her parents were murdered." Lestrade calmly stated.

"We're wasting our time. This man was obviously drunk the night Danieta's parents were murdered and he happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." Sherlock stated as I heard him start to move.

"Wait! I remember having someone come over to my flat the day after that… event." The moving stopped and I could guess Sherlock turned around.

"A man came by in a nice Westwood suit. He asked me about the night and he threatened to kill me if I told anybody about what I saw. I wasn't sure if it was true or not since I was a little drunk, but they needed the girl for something. They killed the girl's parents because they owed the lot money or something and they refused to give up the kid." I could practically hear the man shaking. He was very afraid when the man came into his flat.

"Did you get a name?" Sherlock asked slowly.

"It was… it was… Moriarty." I started to slip away when I heard them moving again before I started running. I didn't need them to know I was here. How do I not remember any of this? When were my parents killed? Heck, I didn't even know they were killed. Why was I needed?

I tried to work my legs faster when I could hear them moving down the hallway. Sherlock knew I was listening. I couldn't take it anymore; I stopped and let them catch up to me as I started hacking my lungs out again into my sleeve.

"Danieta! What are you doing here? I told you to stay back at the Yard." I didn't answer as I continued to cough until my eyes started watering. I pulled my arm away to get the water bottle, briefly seeing it covered with blood. I felt John start gently rubbing my back.

"Oh my god, Dani…" Lestrade moved closer but I just turned and banged my head against the wall.

"You might want to stop that before you become stupid like Anderson." I think that was Sherlock's way to attempt to console me.

I turned back around and slid down the wall keeping my eyes closed the whole time as I bit through the pain and tried to regain my breath.

They all tried to talk to me and get me to answer, but I still refused to open my eyes.

"Dani, you've reopened your stitches. The bandages are soaked with blood." John gingerly looked at my back and shoulder.

"How much did you hear?" Lestrade asked.

"Enough," I whispered just audible enough for them to hear. I moved to get up.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" John pushed me back down.

"I need to move before my blood stains the horrid wallpaper of this hotel." I went to move again.

"It'll look better with your blood on it." Not sure if this was a threat or compliment from Sherlock.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Lestrade and John helped me up the rest of the way.

"Okay, let's get you to the hospital, you little trouble maker." I smiled; John was trying to lighten the mood. I brushed some of my hair that was clinging to my forehead out of the way as we made our way out of the building.

"Oh dear! What happened to you that got you the stitches?" This nurse was annoying and it was a newbie fresh out of Uni.

"I was shot." I said flatly.

"Oh, you naughty girl! Were you running from the law?" Usually I don't like the stereotype of saying blonds were dumb but this one was.

"I am the law." I saw Sherlock and John snicker at this from across the room.

The overly cheerful nurse giggled, "Okay, now I'll need you to take your shirt off so we can get the gauze off to start re-stitching your wounds." I looked at her then Greg, Sherlock, and John.

"Get out." I raised my left arm and pointed to the door.

"Somebody needs to stay with you so you don't stab anyone." Sherlock was obviously having fun at my discomfort. The nurse's smile flattered a little when Sherlock said this.

"Why can't they sedate me?" I asked becoming frustrated.

"We don't think you need any sedatives for the stitching. They don't seem very deep. They just ooze a lot of blood." The nurse explained.

"Have you seen my wounds? As far as I can tell you don't have x-ray vision." I snapped at her.

I turned to John, "John, you stay, everyone else get out before I do stab somebody."

Lestrade seemed to want to protest at my order but Sherlock simply pushed him out the door with him.

"Watch where you look, Watson." I warned him. I was defiantly in a bad mood after the event at the hotel.

After discarding my blood stained jumper another nurse that replaced Ms. Annoying started to carefully remove the bloody bandages. I could hear John suck in a breath behind me.

"That bad?"

"What the hell did you do? It looks like most of your back and shoulder was trampled by an elephant!"

"That bad." I confirmed as I looked over my shoulder to try and see the damage. I saw colours of black, blue, and purple surround the bullet holes. I had tried to hide my cringe

I was given a towel to bite into when they brought out the sterile needle and thread. I'm still not sure why they didn't give me a sedative. Probably because I made Ms. Annoying cry. OUCH, THAT HURTS!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are welcomed!**

**- Butler**


End file.
